


Slips Out

by AimAim94



Series: Comfortember 2020 [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Kid Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Multi, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Tony Stark, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is a Good Dad, Uncle James "Rhodey" Rhodes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimAim94/pseuds/AimAim94
Summary: Peter accidentally calls Tony Stark "Dad."
Relationships: Morgan Stark & Tony Stark & Pepper Potts, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Rhodey Stark & Tony Stark
Series: Comfortember 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996336
Comments: 38
Kudos: 321
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Slips Out

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Tuesday!
> 
> I hope that those who can have gone out to vote if you're in the states and now are just looking for some fluff to comfort you through this stressful election.
> 
> If you are, you've come to the right place. :)
> 
> RANDOM FACT ABOUT ME: I love that I get the right to go out and vote. I love letting my voice be heard.

“You aren’t listening!” Peter yelled.

“I am, but you aren’t communicating well!” Tony yelled back.

“This is crazy! I told you how I was feeling and that’s what you asked for and now you’re pretending to not understand.”

“It isn’t pretending if it’s true. You said something. I asked for clarification and now you’re mad. I can’t. You’re so much work, Peter!” Tony ran a stressed out hand through his hair.

“I don’t know why you took me in if you don’t even like me.” Peter yelled before going to his door and slamming the door.

“BECAUSE YOU HAVE NO ONE ELSE, KID.” Tony yelled even though Peter was out of the room.

“Anthony Edward Stark.” Pepper said coming into the room, “That was uncalled for.”

“I just—“

“Wanted to hurt the kid even further? His life probably already feels like a nightmare, Tony.” Pepper raised a brow.

“You’re right. I’ll go apologize.”

Pepper hugged him before he could go, “I know it’s hard that he takes out his feelings on you, but it’s because he trusts you.”

~

“Peter, can we talk?” Tony asked from the doorway.

“You’re just going to yell again.” Peter was laying on his bed with his back to the door.

“I won’t. I’m sorry for yelling, and I’m sorry for what I said.” Tony sat down on the edge of the bed, “I was angry and I wasn’t thinking before I said it.”

“It’s true. I’m alone.” Peter didn’t move to wipe away the tear that had leaked out because he knew Tony would see that movement and know he had hurt him.

“You can’t be alone if you have me.” Tony teased gently.

“You’re just stuck with me.” Peter argued.

“Wrong. I could have sent you into the foster care system. I could have said no to this. I could have found you a new family. I didn’t. You know why?” Tony asked while he rubbed soothing circles on his kid’s back.

“You wanted to look good for the media?” Peter asked.

“Ouch. I guess I deserve that one.” Tony’s hand only paused a second.

“You did.” Peter confirmed.

“Honestly though—I chose you. I chose you because you were already my kid. I couldn’t imagine anyone else raising you.”

“You want me?” Peter asked hesitantly.

“See you were mistaken. I’m not stuck with you. You are stuck with me.” Tony explained.

“Can I explain how I was feeling again? Things haven’t been easy with everything, ya know?” Peter started to open up again.

“Pepper described it as a nightmare.” Tony supplied.

“Nightmare works.” Peter agreed, “I don’t sleep well. I’m forcing myself to eat. I don’t want to hang out with my friends. I also think I picked a fight tonight because I’m worried about you not wanting me after a while.”

“All of those feelings are valid with what you’ve been through, Bud.” Tony sighed, “I’m not going to have a day where I don’t want you though. I promise we will fight a lot. Parents and their teenagers don’t always get along but you will always have me.”

“But you’ll still want me? What if I turn into a nightmare?” Peter turned to look at Tony.

“Oh kid. I’ll always want you. Pinky promise.”

~

“Tony?” Peter entered the lab after school a few weeks after their talk, “I have to um—Tell you something and I’m worried.”

“Worried about?” Tony rolled out from under the car he was restoring.

“That I’m officially a nightmare.” Peter sat down on the floor next to Tony.

“You are not a nightmare.”

“Oh yeah? I may have bragged that you were letting me have a party here this weekend.” Peter groaned.

“Peter Parker.” Tony’s eyebrows shot up, “You are having a party?”

“Can I?”

“No alcohol and nothing too crazy, but yes. This isn’t even close to nightmare level, Bud.”

~

“I’m dead.” Peter told Ned looking at the kids who were clearly drinking alcohol. He didn’t even know when it had been brought in.

“Yep. I bet that Tony will finally agree that you’re a nightmare and not want you now. Better go pack your bags.” Ned shrugged.

“NED!” Peter hissed.

“I’m joking. He would never do that, but we really need to shut this down.”

“How? Ned. HOW?” Peter stressed before exhaling, “No. I know what to do.”

“You have to tell him.” Ned agreed, “We can’t just let kids drive drunk.”

“I hate this.” Peter said as he pulled out his phone to text Tony to come home and help. He had left to hang out with Rhodey telling Peter he trusted him to ask for help if he got in over his head and Peter had laughed saying that nothing would happen. Jokes on him though because Tony had said that for a reason it would seem.

~

Tony’s phone rang and he glanced at the caller ID, “He’s calling.”

“Answer it!” Rhodey told him.

“What if he’s testing me? To see if I trust him?” Tony asked while it rang again.

“Or he’s doing what you asked and he’s in over his head.” Rhodey accepted the call before it went to voicemail ignoring the glare from his best friend.

“Pete?”

“Dad? I need you.” Peter’s voice had an edge of panic over it. 

Tony looked at Rhodey at the dad comment but couldn’t make himself respond past the panic in his voice. Rhodey smacked his back hard and words finally popped out, “I’m coming.”

~

Tony had the situation handled in minutes. Rhodey just stood by and watched as he collected keys, and called parents. Peter sat in a corner looking extremely anxious. He had a friend with him who seemed to be reassuring him that he had done the right thing.

When the penthouse was emptied Tony made his way to Peter, “You aren’t a nightmare.”

“I feel like I am. You’re constantly cleaning up after me.” Peter walked into the hug Tony was offering.

“I’ll continue to do so. I’m actually proud of you. It took a lot for you to trust me to help and not get mad.”

“I’m sorry I called you dad. It slipped out.” Peter mumbled.

“I hope it slips out again.” Tony kissed the top of his kid’s head.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!
> 
> This is not a guilt trip, but comments and KUDOS have been down. I'm seriously exhausted, guys. If this isn't what you want then let me know and I'll stop posting this comfort series. I've got a lot going on in my personal life so if you don't even like this stories then I won't stay up late every night posting.
> 
> Seriously, I mean it when I say I run on comments and KUDOS...IF they stop coming...I stop posting.
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


End file.
